Staying Lost
by 1234iDeclareAthumbWar
Summary: "So, if you can hear this, I guess you could call this a goodbye note." He paused. "Suicide note, if you will. I have nothing to live for, not anymore."


**Boo! I'm here! I like these betrayed Percy stories...so I decided to write one myself. Cause why not, right? Oh, slight OOC too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

It had been one year. One year since the hero, Percy Jackson, disappeared. The people at his camp, his family, safe haven, shunned him. Banished him subconsciously, excluded him, ignored his heroics and blamed the sacrifices on him. Never did they think about how much those sacrifices affected him.

This was a problem, obviously, as Percy was at the brink of falling over and never coming back. The final push probably started with a guy named Robert Falleger, son of Zeus, who stole his girl. The girl he jumped into Tartarus for.

Who would've thought she would cheat on him?

Robert Falleger hated Percy with all his heart. His small mind was not capable of understanding what Percy had been through.

All he could understand was that Percy failed to save his sister, Amelia Falleger. Now, maybe Robert was an arrogant, closed-minded, selfish pig, but he knew he loved his sister more than himself. He needed someone to blame…and that someone was Percy. He needed revenge.

So he turned the entire camp against him. Kicked him out of his long-time home and stole his girlfriend.

The gods gave five heroes the choice of immortality. Four accepted. Frank Zhang, who lost the love of his life to the Underworld, left the throne room dejected.

Perseus Jackson was not given anything. The gods said their gift was not killing him. In truth, they were scared of him. Scared he would betray the ones he fought for all his life.

So he tried to move in with his parents. He was overjoyed when he found that he had a half-sister, a sister named Willa Blofis-Jackson. But when he saw the look on his mother's face when a hellhound almost killed his sister, he knew he was not wanted. Not wanted anywhere.

When he saw them again, their throats were dripping blood and their eyes were empty. Roger had slaughtered his family as Percy had failed to save his sister from slaughter.

All was lost…or was it?

This is where the story begins.

-Oo0oO-

"Nobody has seen Perseus Jackson?" Zeus rumbled from his throne. The child was dangerous and needed to be kept under a watchful eye.

"Brother, has Percy not done enough to earn your trust?" Poseidon asked, glaring at his brother.

"He is alive, is he not? He should be thankful." Zeus shot back.

"He walked through hell to secure your throne, and this is how you thank him?"

Zeus shifted in his throne with an annoyed sigh. "We need to make sure he is not betraying Olympus."

"Hey, maybe the kid just wants some alone time. Keep in mind, Zeus, it was your child who slaughtered his family."

Zeus shifted under the accusing glares.

"Percy was kicked out of camp." Dionysus said drunkenly from his throne.

"He spoke to me before he left." A small voice said. All eyes turned to the goddess tending the hearth. "Would you like to see?"

Zeus looked at her expectantly. The hearth she was tending grew brighter and larger, and a projection of a boy sitting on a blue pillow slowly became apparent.

Percy Jackson was projected onto the hearth, looking like a sad corpse. His eyes had a broken look and the circles under his eyes were apparent. Pale fingers wrung themselves together as he looked sadly at the ground.

"Hey, Aunt Hestia." His voice had a sad tone to it, like he was going to burst into tears any moment. "Remember when you said to come to the hearth when all seems lost? Well, all seems lost. For me, anyway."

"I don't know if you can hear me. And it really doesn't matter either way, I guess." He took a defeated sigh. "My parents are dead. My sister is dead. She hadn't even reached 5 yet. I know I probably deserve the pain, but they didn't do anything to Roger. I did. I didn't save his sister, and I know I could've."

"The gods don't trust me. The girl I loved cheated on me. All my friends turned their backs on me. I know that for all those times I was in a war, I always wondered why they didn't hate me. I knew that I didn't deserve their friendship."

"They finally figured it out. That they were giving their friendship and love to a guy that didn't deserve it. I know I deserve the hate, but it still hurts. A lot." He gave a small chuckle. "I guess this is what they meant, huh? When they said loyalty was my fatal flaw."

"It's not just that I would die for them. It's that I would give everything, down to the very last piece of my soul, to someone when I know they won't give me anything in return… I know its slowly killing me from the inside out. Maybe I should hate them. But I don't. I can't bring myself to betray them, even if they betrayed me. I know that even if they decided to gut me at the stake, I would still fight for them."

His sad green eyes looked at everyone in the throne room, making the gods feel like they were staring at a puppy they just kicked. "So, if you can hear this, I guess you could call this a goodbye note." He paused. "Suicide note, if you will. I have nothing to live for, not anymore. So it'd probably be best for everyone if they just imagined me dead. Would I actually kill myself? Honestly, I don't know. I haven't decided yet. Though if I do, I'm sure Uncle Hades will be the first to know." A flicker of a smirk danced on his lips. "And no Zeus, I will not betray you. You're just a really paranoid old fart." Some gods gave a small chuckle. "I also don't mind not giving me a gift. I didn't want one in the first place, anyway. Though I think I've done enough to ask for a favor."

The video flickered as he stood up. "Leave me alone, please." The image flickered out.

**So...how was it? **

**YOU'RE ONE IN A MELON!**


End file.
